Tackle boxes are typically considered a necessity for fishermen. Fishing line, weights, tackle, pliers, knives, and a host of other items are typically contained within. Most tackle boxes are comprised of a hinged lid with a plurality of trays within the box, sometimes in multiple tiers. Most fishermen are faced with the fact that keeping hooks, lures, and other items effectively separated is impossible. Fishing line gets tangled. Lures catch on each other. Hooks and treble hooks can become very difficult to separate, especially without hooking oneself. Further, accessibility is hampered by typical box designs, with multiple hinged trays, lift out trays, and the plurality of fishing tackles contained therein, all further contributing to the above listed problems and more. The present apparatus provides a uniquely designed solution to these problems in a lightweight, easily transported package.